


Overdue

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: > Sehun wants a date and Kyungsoo just really wants to do his job.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> Will probably be expanded and/or rewritten at one point.

Kyungsoo is used to chasing down students who don't return their books, but this particular student is proving to be the worst. He's three months overdue on four books, and Kyungsoo is at his wits end trying to get ahold of this student. Kyungsoo's emails have been ignored for weeks now, and he's sure that it's because it's a second year student, one of those boys that thinks they're so cool for surviving freshman year. 

Kyungsoo loves his job at the library, loves being able to stack books and lounge behind a desk all day rather than being a teacher's assistant or even worse, stuck at the crowded information booth at student central, but he loves it less when it brings him to the hallway of the pristine dorms. There's nothing Kyungsoo dislikes more than teenage boys who can't be bothered to lift the lid on a box and drop a book inside on an allotted date. 

He's not angry per se, just a little miffed at the absolute lack of responsibility these days, and the fact that he's standing here knocking on a stranger's door and wasting precious time that could be used for writing class assignment.

Kyungsoo hates grad school. 

The boy that answers the door is pretty, all hooded eyes and low hanging sweatpants, half asleep and very confused, squinting at Kyungsoo like he's witnessing an apparition. 

"Murmph." The boy mumbles his words, leaning against the door to stifle a yawn. 

"Are you Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo asks with a wrinkle of his nose. Definitely not his type, but lazy enough to be someone that doesn't know how to glance at a calendar. 

"Roommate," The sleepy boy mutters, frowning and swaying on his feet. "He's not here."

Kyungsoo blinks. "Can you please let him know that the school's library has been trying to reach him?" 

Kyungsoo walks out of the dorms unsure if the boy even heard him.

***

Kyungsoo waits two days before he goes back, stomping through the thick snow that blankets the campus like it owes him money, hair a mess and fingers freezing off. He lets out a huff when a different boy answers the door this time, tall and beautiful and definitely Kyungsoo's type. 

He too seems to be half asleep with an affinity for low hanging sweatpants, and Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose with distaste. Good looking, but probably too young (and, Kyungsoo remembers, infuriatingly the reason he's left his warm desk to trudge through the snow).

"Are you Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo asks, trying to keep his gaze level but cursing his height when all he can see is collarbone. 

"I am," The boy grins, perfectly defined eyebrows quirking as he looks _down_ at Kyungsoo curiously. "What's up?"

"I work for the library and you've got overdue books," Kyungsoo says with a pronounced frown, failing at keeping himself level and impassive. "If they're not returned within the next week you'll owe is 25$ in fines for each book. And you've got four."

Sehun's grin falters for a moment, and Kyungsoo wants to smirk because he's seen the look of panic before, that college student despair of making a mistake that actually costs money. Though Kyungsoo can assume that Sehun probably doesn't have a lack of that. 

"So what can I get in return for them?" Sehun suddenly asks, grin back in place as he leans forward and out into the hallway. Their proximity brings a scowl to Kyungsoo's lips and he can smell a hint of one of those douchey fratboy after shaves. He definitely does not like it (and most definitely is not attracted to it). 

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo asks, eyes widening in surprise. The shock makes it hard for him to keep the hostility out of his voice, but it doesn't seem to deter Sehun from continuing. 

"You're cute," Sehun leans against the doorway much like his roommate had, and Kyungsoo can see a disaster behind him of piled up clothing and empty beer cans. Gross. "I figure I can save you from the bore of the library."

"I don't hook up with children," Kyungsoo deadpans, unamused and impatient, ready to bask in the smell of books and bury his nose in the horrors of his linguistics essay once again. 

"I'm nineteen," Sehun frowns, looking offended, and the action is slightly childish, betraying in its sudden _cuteness_. "And you're hardly older than me." 

"I'm twenty-six," Kyungsoo says with a sigh, and it's moments like these he wishes he at least had his glasses to make him look older, was at least a foot taller. 

"Oh," Sehun's mouth drops open a bit, and a look Kyungsoo can't decipher falls across his face before he's bowing awkwardly. "I'll return the books."

"Thank god," Kyungsoo mutters, dragging a hand through his hair. It's windblown and messy and just a bit too long. 

"On one condition," Sehun says over his shoulder with a slow smile, as if the best idea ever is dawning upon him. Kyungsoo can't decide whether to be appalled that he's digging for library books in the pile of clothing or to be impressed by his amazing ass. 

He ends up with a combination of both, a strange grimace that falls across his face and doesn't go unnoticed by Sehun. "I don't do conditions," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and it's his turn to lean against the doorframe. "This is literally my job."

"You have to go on a date with me," Sehun says cheerfully, emerging from the pile with a small stack of books. Kyungsoo's prize is just out of reach. 

"No thank you," Kyungsoo says, monotone and clipped. "I don't date children."

"Then you're not getting the books back," Sehun shrugs, dropping the books back onto the pile of clothes and walking out into the hallway. "Try again tomorrow?"

"You know," Kyungsoo says with a raised eyebrow, a look that on him just renders him looking surprised and probably too cute for his age. "I can just tell the librarian you're not cooperating and get your fines doubled."

"You wouldn't do that though," Sehun's tone is mocking but Kyungsoo is sharp, can see the slight shaking of his pupils as shyness takes over and worry emerges. "And we don't have that big of an age difference."

"Oh I would," Kyungsoo says in a serious tone. "I can and I will. I'll try again tomorrow."

He turns on his heels and walks out of the building as quickly as he can, annoyed by the strange encounter. But Kyungsoo will give him one thing, the boy has nerve.

***

"Jongin I'm in love."

Sehun barely gives Jongin time to fully close the door to their shared room behind them before he's bursting into chatter, rolling around on Jongin's bed in some kind of bliss. 

"With?" Jongin asks warily, giving Sehun a wide eyed kind of stare. 

"This boy," Sehun says enthusiastically, sitting up and breathing slowly. He's been chewing on his nails since Grumpy Library Boy had left, and his left leg hasn't stopped bouncing. Library Boy was _cute_ and _older_ and Sehun had made a total fool of himself in front of him, pretending to be flirty, cocky, sly. "He works in the library."

"Is it the short one?" Jongin asks with a soft laugh, unwinding his scarf and falling with a thump onto the bed beside Sehun. 

"How did you know," Sehun gasps dramatically, flopping back down and rolling over to face Jongin, hugging a pillow to his bare chest. "Do you go to the library?"

"Most normal people go to libraries Sehun," Jongin laughs again, this time a louder, barking one. "But no, he came here looking for you the other day."

"And you didn't think to tell me that a cute boy wanted to see me?" Sehun mock growls, vision blurred by his too long bangs, floppy and unruly and falling into his eyes in his horizontal position. 

"Dunno," Jongin shrugs, an awkward gesture with his jacket still on and his face squished against the mattress. "I went back to bed and forgot."

Sehun sighs. "The usual," He mumbles, reaching out to ruffle Jongin's hair, rolling to face the wall. "I kind of embarrassed myself though."

"Of course."

"Hey!" Sehun gasps in annoyance, slapping Jongin gently with his pillow. "It's not funny I owe the library like, a lot of money and what did I do? I wouldn't give him the books."

"Why, did he reject you?" Jongin looks curious now, yawning as he finally takes his jacket off, slipping underneath the blankets of the too-small single bed. 

"I told him," Sehun cringes, remembering his half-dressed state and sleazy grin. He can't possibly go to the library to return his books now. "I told him that I wouldn't return them until he went out with me."

Jongin guffaws, slapping Sehun on the shoulder and nearly rolling off the bed in his mirth. Sehun scowls. "It's not funny. I think I'm going to die."

"Well you have two choices then," Jongin says with a good-natured grin one he's calmed down. "You can either drop offthe books and run or you can stick it out until you get a date."

"You don't understand," Sehun moans into his hand, theatrics set in place that even Baekhyun hyung would be proud of. "He's like, old."

"So? No one can resist your pretty boy charms for too long." 

"This one can," Sehun says, but he's smiling a bit now. He's always liked a challenge.

***

The school library calms Kyungsoo. The staircases, the sloping ceilings, the soft music they play over the speakers. It's an ideal place to work and study, the familiar and safe atmosphere putting him into a trance as his fingers tap his keyboard. Even the scuffling of feet near him is gentle, lulling Kyungsoo further into his essay, and he smiles, appreciating the quiet. 

Until hands slam down onto the counter in front of him and Kyungsoo startles to attention, snapping his head up in shock. It's Oh Sehun, the pushy boy with the overdue books that had tried to flirt with him the other day. 

Kyungsoo sighs. 

"Hi," Sehun says, and he sounds different here in the school, properly dressed and not as towering with the tall ceilings dwarfing him. He looks shy even, shuffling from side to side with a purposely impassive look on his face. Kyungsoo wants to coo. 

"Hello," Kyungsoo responds, keeping his voice down as to not attract attention. It's not often people come to the help desk to _converse_ , and Kyungwoo would really rather avoid the judgmental harassment that's likely to come from his peers afterwards. "Can I help you?"

"I'm wondering if you thought about our deal," Sehun smirks and leans forward in a forced, sleazy manner that reminds Kyungsoo of someone he knows. 

"I hadn't," Kyungsoo admits, and he's not lying. He's been holed up in the library for three days thinking of nothing but his assignments and the impending doom of yet another post graduation job hunt. 

"Oh," Sehun's demeanor visibly changes, as if he hadn't expected Kyungsoo's cold response. Kyungsoo watches his resolve die, and then return with mild fascination, refusing to admit to himself how cute the action is. "Well you should consider it."

The smirk is back and Kyungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes, leaning back in his chair, eyeing Sehun. "Byun Baekhyun's methods of flirting aren't going to work on me you know," He says with a sly kind of softness, and his laugh is genuine, pleased at his accuracy when Sehun looks aghast. 

Kyungsoo thinks he might have to give him a chance. 

"How did you know," Sehun is stricken, struggling to keep a straight face but giving up. 

"Oh I know _too well_ , Kyungsoo responds with a shudder, sticking the end of a pen in his mouth and regarding Sehun with a new carefulness. 

"Baekhyun hyung hits on everyone," Sehun says with a fond smile. Kyungsoo wonders how they haven't met yet, if they have the same horrible, mutual friend. "I try not to take it personally."

"And do you?" Kyungsoo asks with curiosity, studying the youth in Sehun's features. If anyone were to look at them right now it would be easy to mistake Sehun as the older one, and Kyungsoo finds it intriguing. Maybe they can try, afterall, he knows nothing about Sehun beyond the fact that he has loose ideas on responsibility and questionable choices in friends. 

"Do I what?" Sehun blinks in confusion. He's bundled up from outside soon, a good figure hidden under layers, and Kyungsoo briefly wonders if he likes hot chocolate. Perhaps its cabin fever from spending too much time in the library, surrounded by books and his computer, but Kyungsoo suddenly feels the need to do something out of his ordinary.

"Flirt with everyone," Kyungsoo says carefully, chewing on his pen from a bout of nervousness now. _he's just a kid._ _oh shut up so are you_ , a voice interrupts in his mind, one that sounds a bit too much like his friend Minseok's. 

"No not really," Sehun says, and his cheeks are a dusty pink. "I don't usually flirt at all but you were so cute and small and my brain wasn't working," He pauses and flushes deeper. The change intrigues Kyungsoo even more, though a warning bell goes off in his mind that screams _slow down stop don't do it_. "But my roommate told me i either had to suck it up and return the books or just... do this so I chose this."

"I see," Kyungsoo says with a nod. "Can you please return the books though? You're making my job difficult and I have a lot of class work to finish."

"I- well -" Sehun stutters. "Can you still go on a date with me. Please?"

Kyungsoo stares for a very long time, before his mind says _fuck it_. "Fine," He says with a slight scowl. "But it's a friend date. I don't even know you."

"Oh my god," Sehun says in response, and he looks so excited, like a teenager, and Kyungsoo wants to sigh. 

He has a long, difficult future ahead of him.


End file.
